Terumasa Ikeda
The Detective of Honnoji - Terumasa's official nickname '''Terumasa Ikeda '''is Tsuneoki Ikeda's son and successor. He is well known for serving all three of Japan's Unifiers, Nobunaga Oda, Hideyoshi Toyotomi and Ieyasu Tokugawa. He is also known for his perseverance in the Himeji domain, being a honorable figure in the domain. He is the main protagonist in Hard Boiled, the game where he makes his debut and is one of the main characters in End Game. He later becomes one of the main protagonists in the Truth of Cross arc. Appearance Terumasa is a well built man. Despite his feminine features, he has wavy brown hair, black eyes and smooth skin. He wears a black and purple messy dress shirt. Personality Terumasa Ikeda is what you call, a detective that loves the thrill of mysteries. He is a cool-headed, suave young man that never stops investigating until he finds the answers he needs. Like Sun Deng, Motoharu Kikkawa and Nobumasa Sanada, he is a chick magnet. Unlike the three, Terumasa actually loves the idea of having such a fanbase, even if his father was against it. He has an rivalry with both Hideie Ukita and Deng Zhi, on where he scolds both Ukita and Zhi on their behavior. Ukita especially since the former's methods are life threatening, even by Haru's standards. Zhi is annoyed at Terumasa's smug attitude every time Even though he's smug, he does have a line he can't cross. However, he sometimes breaks it while doing his investigations, which annoys the majority of the Journey crew because they, and Terumasa himself, don't know how long he continues to drag that line. At one time, when the Journey crew visited Haru at Haven Academy, he insulted Ruby's dead mother without knowing that it angered Yang greatly. Despite his cool-headed attitude, he has a weakness. He's proficient in firearms. His berserk button is being called a Hideyoshi due to his feminine features, not to mention that he really does look like a girl. According to Tsuenoki, Part 1: Life in the Multiverse Zombie Island Terumasa arrives to help both Hidemune and Naoyasu escape from the Rage virus zombies. Hard Boiled Inspired by multiple John Woo movies, Terumasa was suddenly informed of a recent time distortion in Honnoji. End Game Terumasa, along with the other ten adventurers, were suddenly pulled from their own dimension, into the End Game cube, where he is forced to...... (TO BE ADDED) Truth of Cross (TO BE ADDED) Part 2: Bloodlines/Crossroads War War of the Worlds Terumasa was among the many allies to help both Sun Deng and Motoharu Kikkawa take down their biggest enemies. Voice Actor * Satoshi Hino - Hard Boiled (Japanese) * Carter Hayden - Hard Boiled (English) Theme Song * Hard-Boiled Detective - Terumasa's official theme Trivia * Terumasa Ikeda looks identical to Minerva from Fire Emblem, ranging from her looks to her similar clothing. However, his personality is inspired by Shotaro Hidari, Kamen Rider Joker and one of the main characters in Kamen Rider Double. According to the writer, he really had to come up with something to make Terumasa unique. He eventually gets an upgraded appearance, which takes notes from * In the Behind the Scenes video of Terumasa Ikeda, the idea for Terumasa came from the writer's own experience with watching Kamen Rider Double. * It's been revealed that Terumasa Ikeda is Androgynous, making him the first character to look this way. * Apparently, it was really difficult coming up with a weapon suitable for Terumasa in the planning process.